justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SabrinaCarpenterLove/DemiLovatoFan44's Ultra Challenge! Episode Two
Welcome to DemiLovatoFan44's Ultra Challenge! This is Episode Two! Hope you like this logo, made by last episode's winner, Emma! Here are this episode's challengers! JustADancer- '''Dancer was a competitor from the first episode. He was a third place winner, so let's hope for the best! Good luck, Dancer! '''Bunnylove14- '''Bunny loves Marina Diamandis. When listening to "Primadonna", the music took him to here. Best of luck, Bunny! Monkey00- Monkey asked to. He is a newcomer. His wife is Tove Lo. Good luck! '''Now for the teams of two... Team Administrator: Bunnylove14 and JustADancer (He is an admin on one of my Wikis, so it counts) Team Tovranda: Monkey00 Your first challenge is to tell about a Just Dance movie you could direct in the future. Good luck! 'UPDATE!!' And.... TIME! Good job, guys! You did good! But, let's see who's out.... Nobody! You all are still in! Move on to the next challenge! This challenge is: What is your thought on Lost Boy by Ruth B.? 'UPDATE!!' Time is up! You guys listened to Lost Boy! Everybody, excluding Alyssa, told me that the song was sad. Orbit2012, however didn't say anything except, "Depressing". Not going to do anything, Orbit! You are safe! Now, it's time for the unwanted elimination.... Stanley56- '''*sigh* Well, you lasted while you did. Sadly, you are eliminated. '''BJDF, you saved yourself just in time! I was going to have to ask the community who would be eliminated: you or Stanley. Thank gosh you saw this in time! Bunny, I hope you don't mind your partner's elimination. But keep an eye out for updates! Because if you lose this next challenge, Team Administrator will be gone for good! Congrats to you, and to the others, here's your challenge: What are your thoughts on Smoke and Fire by Sabrina Carpenter? Surprise, another song challenge! If you hadn't listened to the song, then create a picture that you could use for a profile picture. 'UPDATE!!' It's time! You guys all listened to Smoke and Fire, too. Amazing! Now, for the callouts. Bunnylove14- 'You answered just in time! Congratulations! You pass! '''JustADancer- '''I love that you think it's a great song! However, can you please give me more than a two-word response? You pass, beyond that. '''AlyssaTheMusicGeek- '''You pass! '''Orbit2012- '''You didn't do it. However, you pass. '''BJDF- '''Well, you were the last to do it. You are eliminated. '''Orbit, watch out! You might be eliminated, and your team will be out! ' '''I should also remind you guys, I will randomly choose six people for every episode (and maybe returning guests). I have a twist for JustADancer. He will not have to do this main challenge given! Yup! He doesn't have anything to create a picture. So, he will have his own prompt! Bunny, Alyssa, Orbit, and Ari, however, will have to create a square for Centuries by Fall Out Boy. Dancer, here is your prompt: How did you find Just Dance Wiki? 'UPDATE!!' Time! You guys were amazing! I love it, love it, love it! Sadly, we have to eliminate two users. Here's the callout! YoSoyAri- '''I love your square so much! You used so much detail! You pass! '''Bunnylove14- '''Your square, too, was detaily! Is "detaily" even a word? Oh, well! The coach you used reminds me of Liam Payne! You pass! '''JustADancer- '''Nice response! I like it! But, like I said, please give more details. Other than that, you pass! '''Orbit2012- '''No response, again! You've been eliminated. '''AlyssaTheMusicGeek- '''I hate to eliminate people, but, you've been eliminated. '''YoSoyAri, you better keep your eye out! If you are eliminated, your team will be out! You will get a silver medal, though. Here is your next challenge! Now, you must make a square for Bubblegum B*tch by Marina and the Diamonds. Dancer, though, will answer this analogy: Up : Heaven :: Down : ________ 'UPDATE!!' Time is up! Amazing, right? YoSoyAri did the main challenge, and Dancer got the right answer! Now for the callout. YoSoyAri- '''I love your square! You did amazing! You pass! '''JustADancer- '''You got it right! You pass! '''Now, it is between Bunny and Gretchen (Bunnylove14 and HeypplsOfficial, respectively). Who is eliminated? None of you. Better keep an eye out next time. You all stay in for the next challenge! What was the most embarrassing moment you lived through? If you would rather not say, then... Have you noticed anything in the name Flo Rida? 'UPDATE!!' Finally! You all noticed the same thing as me! It's cool you didn't want to share anything embarrassing, that was just a test. Here is the callout! YoSoyAri- '''You had the longest post! You pass! '''Bunnylove14- '''You also pass! '''JustADancer- '''You just lay out the whole thing! You pass. '''HeypplsOfficial is officially eliminated. YoSoyAri, work hard! Here's your next challenge! Hillary Clinton or Donald Trump? 'UPDATE!!' Wow, you guys are FAST! We have a newcomer, Monkey00. He is Team Tovranda. Callout time! JustADancer & Bunnylove14- '''You both said Hillary Clinton. You both pass! '''Monkey00- '''You said UK. You pass! '''YoSoyAri is eliminated. Here is your challenge that Dancer is immune to! Make an Easter version of the logo! Category:Blog posts